


The Lady and Loch Ness

by Kelkat9



Series: Sir Alec and Lady Rose [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Intrigue, Loch Ness Monster, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Sir Alec Hardy of Broadchurch has been commanded to investigate mysterious circumstances at Loch Ness.  Queen Ellie has ordered her favorite Lady and Sir Alec's fiancee, Lady Rose Tyler, to accompany him along with chaperones, Reverend Paul Coates and his wife Amy.  Sparks fly as Sir Alec and Lady Rose unearth the truth about Loch Ness.





	The Lady and Loch Ness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoInWhoville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/gifts).



> This follows a prompt fic I wrote a couple of weeks ago. It's a historical AU setting but I'm being fairly loose with what era.

Sir Alec Hardy of Broadchurch grunted as the carriage jolted. He rubbed his thigh, muscles sore from the long trip to Drumnadrochit. His lovely traveling companion and fiancée, Lady Rose Tyler sat primly beside him, her attention directed at the passing landscape, seemingly unaffected by their long journey in the bone jarring carriage.

At least she was a pleasant distraction of an otherwise arduous trip. He scowled as he thought about Queen Ellie’s commands.

#

“Sir Alec,” Queen Ellie sat upon her thrown, the epitome of grace in her long scarlet gown, jeweled crown affixed on her elaborately pinned hair. 

“My Queen.” Alec bowed at the waist, his arms wide in a courtly gesture. His fitted long black coat with little adornment reflected his perpetual sour disposition.

“I have a task well suited to your investigative skills.” His chest tightened at the playful smile turning up the corners of her mouth. He had been the Queen’s advisor long enough to know that was never a good sign.

“I have received several disturbing reports and complaints by villages on the shore of Loch Ness. Lord Carter of Urquhart Castle has requested a formal investigation into fishing boats disappearing, strange lights on the lake and people afflicted with a strange disease never before seen. Thirty people have died and five vessels vanished without a trace.”

“Begging my Queen’s pardon,” Sir Alec stated in his pronounced highland brogue. “Would it not be best to send a physician or Lord Brian Young, the Count of Soco, who I recall has holdings in the fishing industry?”

“I find you the best person for this task as it necessitates a keen mind for detail and deriving the truth from colorful local tales and fear of the unknown,” Queen Ellie retorted, her brown eyes narrowing on him. “The Count of Soco may be observant but he lacks your acerbic talent for cutting to the point.”

“The Count of Soco is not so nice as my Queen might think,” Sir Alec said while thinking back to a revealing conversation about the Count’s unsavory and slightly dirty pursuits of certain loose and lascivious women.

“You Sir Alec, shall be my representative and uncover the truth of these unfortunate incidents. I expect you to act accordingly with dignity, nobility and a sense of honor.” Mr. Steven Connelly, the Queen’s Chief Minister who stood by her side snorted.

“And to help you on your journey, I am granting you the privilege of my first lady in waiting, Lady Rose Tyler.”

“On such a long, arduous journey to a god forsaken town?” Sir Alec questioned. “Surely, my Queen would not wish to so punish her favored lady.” Alec had no desire to test Lady Rose’s tolerance for weeks of carriage travel. Although…he enjoyed her company and her presence would sweeten his disposition.

“She will make sure to keep you on task and out of trouble.” There was no missing the stern tone of his Queen; entirely unmerited to his mind. Why send him if she didn’t want his exacting methodology even if it sometimes rendered his subjects into a quivering mess. That’s how he achieved results.

“And to observe propriety, Reverend Paul Coates and his new wife Amelia shall accompany you as chaperones.”

“Chaperones!” His stomach soured and a bitter retort itched to be broadcast.

“Would you prefer Lord and Lady Lattimer? It was my impression, after your last investigation, you found Lord Lattimer less than virtuous and extoling certain unpleasant attitudes. I believe there was a challenge of honor involved was there not?” 

His teeth gritted and neck flushed with annoyance. Sir Alec bit his tongue to prevent him from saying anything further to incur his Queen’s wrath or the annoying presence of the bickering Lattimers.

“No my Queen, I am grateful for the company of Lady Rose and the good Reverend and his wife. I’m sure our journey will be illuminating for all.”

#

That was twenty-three days ago. Sir Alec scratched at his coarse beard and squirmed in his road worn formal attire, breeches digging into places he didn’t want to think about. 

The reverend’s red-rimmed sleep deprived eyes glared at him as did his pale wife with a tart disposition even more sharp than his own. He shifted in his seat, every bone aching at the uncomfortable evenings at the various Inns, long rambling sermons and constant complaints and criticism. How they all had not done harm to one another eluded him.

Lady Rose leaned closer to the window drawing his attention. And there was his answer. Lady Rose’s amusement at how he prickled at every last quip or recitation of the good book, softened his often pointed comments. She enjoyed playing the soft spoken courtier, intervening in hot headed debates or wisely pouring everyone more wine.

Alec refused to acknowledge the fluttering in his chest as he glimpsed her ample bosom, so handsomely displayed by the square neckline of her gown cinched at the waist hiding what he was sure were womanly curves he’d like to know better; or how she winked at him when she caught him so engrossed admiring her. Aye, she knew all too well how to distract him and he looked forward to the day when he exorcised the lusty demon tightening his breeches.

“How much further?” Mrs. Coates demanded, peering out the window at the mountainous landscape. 

“Not long, dearest,” Reverend Coates assured. “Since Sir Alec insisted we leave before dawn, missing our morning prayers ” Alec ignored the Reverends piercing glare of disapproval before he continued with assuring Mrs. Coates who also frowned and directed an unpleasant stare at him.

“The Coachman said we’d reach Urquhart Castle by early evening.” Mrs. Coates sighed and straightened her long green skirts and brown traveling coat. Her husband continued reading his bible, sparing one more condemning glance at Alec who sighed and scratched the back of his head uncaring of their discomfort. It was worth it to miss another droning church service as the masses sought absolution for sins he had no doubt they would repeat.

“Tell us about the castle, Sir Alec,” Rose asked, breaking the tension.

“The keep has stood on Loch Ness for near a century, the subject of many a feud which the Queen settled not long ago,” he confessed, his mood elevating at his lady’s attention. “Although, I fear all is not as peaceful as she may wish given the hatred by Clan Wright against the Carter family.”

“Yes, I’ve heard about the feud,” Reverend Coates acknowledged. “Moral turpitude and questionable values beget a bitter and unholy hatred.” He crossed himself and whispered a prayer.

“But there is more. Isn’t there, Sir Alec?” Rose arched her brow. His lady did not disappoint. He suspected Queen Ellie had prepared her in more ways than enduring a long trip.

“Perhaps you would like to expound on your inquiry, my lady?” he asked.

“Well ” Rose shifted her blue travel coat and straightened her voluminous gray skirts beneath. “I have heard stories of strange lights, a mournful ghost who calls out across the lake and a disturbance in the lake following such ghostly apparition’s calls.”

“Complete and utter ” Alec trailed off at the chastising glare of Reverend Coates. He sighed and thumped his head back against the leather seat. “There are no such things as spirits.”

“For once, I concur with Sir Alec,” Reverend Coates interjected, tucking his bible away beside him. “Damned Souls are consecrated to hell and those who receive Christ’s glory are rewarded in heaven.”

“And what of demons and those possessed?” Rose asked. “The Queen and I have read many such accounts, many sanctioned by Catholic Church who rarely acknowledge such things. If such things are possible, would it not be feasible some unholy manifestation may be plaguing Loch Ness?”

Reverend Coates sighed heavily and looked heavenward. His wife leaned forward. “I must disagree with you husband and give merit to the things Lady Rose and the Queen have read. In the town I was born, there was such a tale of children possessed by evil only resolved by an exorcism.”

“Amelia,” Reverend Coates drew out here name and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

“I have witnessed an exorcism,” Sir Alec stated with derision and a frown. “I am no less convinced it had any significance other than to teach the greedy charlatan a lesson against trickery and evil behavior along with comforting those who refuse to acknowledge complacency in such indecent and criminal behavior.” The carriage jolted to a stop. Sir Alec reached out to brace Lady Rose to the many tutts of the Reverend.

“Well, looks like we shall bear witness to any such apparitions soon enough,” Rose commented and stretched her arms over head. 

Alec enjoyed exiting the carriage and the relief of not only from cramped muscles and a sore arse, but from the forced proximity to the pious Reverend and his wife. Not one to seek out company, the journey left his mood deteriorated until he even snapped at his Rose a few times. Not that she did more than flutter her eyes and smirk at him. 

Built of local gray stone with one tower and a few smaller structures, Castle Urquhart sat on a headland overlooking Loch Ness. Access was by one primitive road and wooden drawbridge. Not far from, Drumnadrochit, the Mayor of said town awaited them inside with a meal and wine.

“Mayor,” Sir Alec inclined his head, refusing to extend too much courtesy to a man who looked no more than a merchant and a smelly one. “Sir Alec Hardy of Broadchurch, Emissary of Queen Ellie. My companions are First Lady to our Queen, Lady Rose Tyler, Reverend Paul Coates and his wife, Mrs. Amelia Coates.”

“Sir Alec, Revered and dear ladies,” Mayor Axel Tamworth acknowledged, his rotund face flushed red and his dark eyes conveying a wild discomfort. “I’m afraid our host has moved his family to Inverness in the interim of our unfortunate troubles. I wish I could welcome you under more favorable circumstances.”

Alec’s suspicions raised at the absence of Lord Carter. He escorted Lady Rose and her chaperones into the castle. Dinner awaited on a long wooden table set in a great room by a roaring fire. He leaned back in the high back chair, sitting next to the mayor as fire crackled nearby warming the otherwise drafty keep. The meal was hardly to his liking, roasted mutton, mealy potatoes and crusty bread with butter. Even worse for his appetite and his stomach, the whinging Mayor.

Rose sat next to him, enjoying wine that stained her luscious lips. His shoulders unknotted briefly as he contemplated his companion easing his boredom and perhaps even his road weary body. When she caught his observation, a slight smile curved her lips. 

He picked up his own wine goblet taking a drag of the warm red wine and licked his lips. Her eyes never left his mouth. He tapped his fingers on the goblet looking forward for an excuse to leave the table and now admitting perhaps the Queen had a point insisting Rose join him on this task.

“Sir Alec?” He huffed out an annoyed breath, directing his attention back to the Mayor.

“Yes?” He was sure they wanted him to render an opinion based on the Mayors account of missing people and the alleged beast in the lake. He had no inclination to acknowledge any of it.

“Although I profess, our troubles are hardly worthy of such an esteemed noble, what are your thoughts on our troubles?” The Mayor seemed more concerned with his wine and food, his gray doublet stained from dinner.

“Mayor Tamworth,” Sir Alec stated in a clipped voice. “My presence here is to investigate allegations of possible mischief, be it by man or otherwise, against the people and nobles of this region. As of yet, all you’ve recounted are sad tales of plague, malnutrition, inclement weather and drunken fishermen.”

“Sir Alec,” Reverend Coates drew out in a sharp chastising tone.

“I think,” Lady Rose inserted. “What Sir Alec means is we are all exhausted from our long travels and need to examine the evidence of these tragic events ourselves. I know the Queen would expect no less and would want us to procure physical evidence Sir Alec might use to satisfy your people’s concerns.”

“Exactly,” Mrs. Coates acknowledged and poked her husband who grudgingly agreed.

“Yes, of course. Forgive me,” the Mayor babbled and straightened his dark gray coat and gold medallions he wore around his neck.

“Thank you, Lady Rose,” Sir Alec stated with a bite to his voice and directed his most vicious glare at the Mayor until the man flinched. “We shall commence with our investigation in the morning starting at St. Ninians Church in Drumnadrochit.”

Dinner ended and the castle staff showed them to their quarters again apologizing the master of the castle was absent. Alec paced the length of the small bedroom, fire and lanterns glowing against the gray walls and thread bare tapestry affixed to the wall. It was like the rest of the castle, damp, dreary and with only the barest of luxuries. Far from his quarters at court, which although far more austere than most rooms, were absolutely lush compared to this place.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as a cramp in his leg emphasized his foul mood. There was only one thing for it. He opened his door and limped across the hall to Lady Rose’s door. After all, she was his fiancée and he responsible for her safety and comfort. Three quick knocks and the thick wood door creaked open. Rose stood, her coat wrapped around a white cotton chemise. A lantern grasped in her hand, her face lighted at his presence.

“Sir Alec.” She opened the door wider. He peaked in noting her room was just as dreary as his.

“Just checking on my lady.”

Her hand dropped from where she held her coat closed and her golden brown eyes sparkled with a soft smile. “How very noble of you, Sir Alec. And how are you fairing after our journey and riveting dinner conversation?”

He grasped the door frame and leaned in toward her. “Invigorated,” he enunciated as she stepped closer to him. “In need of a distraction, something to release all that pent up--”

A voice cleared. Alec turned to find the Reverend, arms crossed gaze fixated on him. Sir Alec’s head throbbed with agitation at the interruption.

“Reverend Coates, Sir Alec was just assuring I was settled in for the night,” Rose clasped her coat shut and directed an arched brow at Alec. A grumble vibrated in Sir Alec’s chest over interfering guardians.

“How thoughtful. I’m glad you are well, my lady. My wife and I shall say prayers for your health and peaceful night as well as our success tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Reverend.” Rose inclined her head and eyed Sir Alec. “Good night, Sir Alec. Pleasant dreams.” The door creaked shut. 

Sir Alec faced the Reverend who stood unflinching in his duty. With a mumbled, “Good night” he turned on his heel and marched to his room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

#

Early the next morning after a quick breakfast, Sir Alec led his group into town. They sat with the local minister who recounted the tales of the dead. The local physician joined them. After a few hours of discussion, Sir Alec, dismissed the illness as part of some evil plot against Queen and country.

“It sounds like nothing more than fever brought on by exposure to the elements,” Sir Alec grumbled.

“I agree,” Reverend Coates acknowledged. “I noticed some conditions in town that I have read contribute to outbreaks.”

“Perhaps I am naïve from life at court, but I expected life in small village to be less distraught and dismal,” Rose mentioned. Alec looked around the village as she did and noticed the same things. The people made no eye contact, their clothing worn and no one talked or gossiped. 

“You are not naïve,” Sir Alec stated. “Although life at court is distant from the cruel reality of the impoverished, I know my Queen insists on serving all her people and refuses to insulate herself and her ladies from those that suffer the most.”

“I agree.” Mrs. Coates stopped, the hem on her gray skirts coated with mud on the wet, dirt road. She stared at hunched over women carrying baskets. “Where are the children? Why is there no life in this place? Most villages have some sign of families. And this area is said to prosper more than most.”

“I saw a mill at the edge of town and a blacksmith. Perhaps they are ” the Reverend trailed off although his tone conveyed uncertainty.

“No,” Sir Alec stated in a hard tone. “Mrs. Coates is correct. There should still be wee bairns following their mothers. This town should not be so impoverished and there’s no record of a devastation. It should be bustling with people.”

“Perhaps the answer lies on the shores of the lake?” Rose suggested, her brow furrowed as she watched more older women and men scuttle by them hurriedly.

Alec helped her into their coach for the quick ride to the shore. They passed farms where crops seemed wilted, unharvested; and several carts carrying logs to the mill. Closer to the lake, the farms appeared healthier and the fields busy.

“Why are only these farms busy?” Mrs. Coates asked.

“It seems wasteful,” Lady Rose agreed.

“It is possible the land owners cannot find enough people for the harvest.” Reverend Coates tone drew out and softened again conveying his disbelief. Sir Alec concurred. His jaw ached as his mind raced with a possibility.

“Greed.” He spit the word out.

“Are you suggesting someone is controlling which farms may be worked?” Lady Rose queried, blowing into her gloved hands and rubbing them together against the cold sinking into the carriage.

“Aye, my lady. I’ve seen the like before. Wealthy landowners threaten the smaller farms or trades to keep all the business for themselves. But we need evidence before we can reach any conclusions.”

The carriage skidded to a halt. Sir Alec climbed out first to help Lady Rose. “Mind your step,” he warned as Rose lifted up her navy skirts providing him a glimpse of pale legs and delicate feet secured in boots much to his surprise. He shouldn’t be. After all, his lady was practical when necessary just like his Queen. No fancy slippers or silken gowns for this type of journey.

Under the gray skies, black water lapped against the rocky shore. Several places were cleared for launching boats and wooden debris littered the area. A bone chilling wind blew off the water causing Sir Alec to tighten and button his black coat, glad for his several layers of clothing and thick boots.

Lady Rose did likewise and bumped into his side as she gazed out over the open water.

“Seems endless,” she murmured.

“It’s the largest loch in the Highlands. And no one knows how deep, the waters are so murky. But the fishing’s good and the surrounding land fertile and rich. Most towns thrive with a good water source and productive lands.”

“Looks like it’s still productive…for some people.” He grunted in acknowledgment at her statement. 

“Reverend and Mrs. Coates, you walk along the shore and see if you note anything out of place, any side of this…creature,” Sir Alec ordered with an ironic snort.

“Lady Rose and I will head toward that fishing hut.” He inclined his head in the opposite direction.

“I must protest,” Reverend Coates stated. “It is inappropriate for you to walk alone with ”

“She’s my fiancée and it is daylight in public on the frigid shores of a lake,” Sir Alec snapped. “I hardly think her virtue in danger. Although,” He drawled and smirked. “Thank you for the compliment of my seductive and amorous skills.” 

“Sir Alec,” Rose recited in a clipped tone. “That is quite enough. And Reverend Coates, I would like to remind you that I am a Lady to the Queen, bound by my oath of to remain chaste during my unmarried service to the crown. I should also like to proclaim despite Sir Alec’s most egotistical assertions as to his love making skills, I do not appreciate suggestions I am so desperate for attention I should lie on some frigid, rocky, god-forsaken beach and deliver myself to some man’s lustful needs.”

“We’re sorry, Rose,” Mrs. Coates stated, the harsh wind pulling ginger strands from her braided and pinned hair. “My husband intended no insult against your virtue.”

“No, of course not,” Reverend Coates sputtered. “I just…that is to say…protecting your virtue and your honor is our responsibility. I know you are a godly woman.” He met Sir Alec’s arrogantly titled chin. “I trust Sir Alec to adhere to his duties as a gentleman of the court and act accordingly.”

“Of course.” Alec couldn’t stop his amused grin at the Reverend’s discomfort. In fact, it was the highlight of his day. He turned his back on him and Mrs. Coates.

“My lady.” He extended his arm which Lady Rose accepted with a sigh.

“You really shouldn’t antagonize him like that. He’s just doing what the Queen commanded.”

“Then he should do his duty with a little more respect.”

“Like you do?” Rose asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Sir Alec refused to be baited. Instead he kept his eyes on the shoreline and the wooden shack ahead of them. A wrinkled faced, gray bearded man in fishing overalls met them outside.

“Can I help you?” He neither bowed nor showed the least bit of courtesy which was fine by Sir Alec.

“Sir Alec Hardy of Broadchurch and this is Lady Rose Tyler, Lady in Waiting to our beloved Queen.” 

“Jonah Campbell.” The man inclined his head but stood, slightly hunched over, gray eyes peering at them suspiciously.

“We understand your village is suffering from something in the lake,” Sir Alec stated in a gruff voice.

“Bad fishing comes and goes.” Mr. Campbell stood seemingly unaffected by the cold wind.

“And what about the missing fishing boats?” Lady Rose asked, clutching her coat around her shoulders.

He shrugged. “Accidents happen.”

“Five boats in three months is extreme.” Sir Alec ignored the wind tousling his hair and stared the man in the eyes looking for signs he was hiding something.

“Bad luck.”

“Or something didn’t like where they were fishing or what they were doing,” Lady Rose noted.

“Someone is more likely.” Sir Alec watched the man’s eyes shift. Now he was getting somewhere. “We’re here on behalf of her Majesty. Lying about a royal investigation is treasonous. You seem like a decent sort of man not given to intrigue. Why don’t you speak the truth and we’ll be on our way.”

“You would not believe me.”

“Mr. Campbell, We have heard many a wild tale about this Loch. The Queen is concerned about what’s happening and unless we are satisfied, she will not be. You do not want the Queen sending troops down to storm through your town, question your friends and family and treat you with less understanding than we shall.” Alec stilled, looming over the much shorter fisherman.

Mr. Campbell removed his hat and slapped it against his worn and dusty trousers. He looked skyward before sighing heavily.

“You’ve heard about the creature, have you not?”

“Aye we’ve heard about it,” Sir Alec admitted with a grumble to his voice.

“Tis true but not the way people say,” the man replied. Sir Alec’s temples throbbed. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. 

“Much lives in the depths of this lake.” Mr. Campbell gazed out toward the water. “Many a boat has disappeared into the muck and those aboard never heard from again. Some say it’s the old gods stretching out from the depths looking for sacrifices. Others claim enormous beasts live down in the darkness.”

“And what do you think?” Lady Rose asked. “Have you seen this creature?”

Mr. Campbell scrubbed at his face and pulled his hat back on. “My Lady, I’ve seen things I canna explain. Lights glowing at the edges of the shore that disappear in the blink of an eye. Something in the water made a fierce wake, splashed and stirred up the muck but never surfaced. I’ve seen men catch fish half my length.”

“But you’ve never seen some giant fish creature sink a boat,” Sir Alec stated plainly.

“No, Sir, I canna say I have.”

“And has anyone seen something in the water sink a boat?” Lady Rose asked.

Mr. Campbell shook his head. Alec stood, hands on his hips and surveyed the water. “And is anyone trying to gain fishing rights to the lake…all the lake and get rid of the village fishermen?”

Mr. Campbell started, his head snapped up. “You mean Mayor Tamworth? He tried to buy out a few farms, mills and fishing boats but this has been the local families’ business for generations. They won’t just sell and not for the pittance offered. No Sir, that would never happen.”

“Unless their boat sank or their workers left?” Rose quipped. Mr. Campbell tipped his hat to her. “Would be a shame. People might not sit back and let that happen.” There was a heaviness to Mr. Campbell’s words.

“No, they might need a lake creature to help them,” Sir Alec stated dryly. “You have a boat we can borrow? Just to take a quick look around.”

An hour later, Rose sat bundled up on a small wooden boat while Sir Alec rowed them along the shoreline into a cove known for reports of the mysterious creature of Loch Ness.

“Was this necessary?” Lady Rose’s teeth chattered as Alec picked up a fishing pole, baited a hook and tossed a line into the water.

“A gentlemen must be thorough for his Queen. Come sit next to me.” Rose carefully shifted over to him in the rocking boat, tripping over her skirts until she sat close to his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

“You just wanted to get me alone,” she accused and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You’ve found me out.” She giggled despite the chilly wind and rocking boat. He always knew she was strong and up for a challenge. This only affirmed she was a good match for him.

She slid her hand up his chest to his jaw, her fingers tracing across his beard.

“I found you out a long time ago,” she confided. “You’re worth ten of those boring courtiers at court. You won’t bore me, Sir Alec.”

“Ohhhh,” he drew out and chuckled. “So the lady is bored of all those fancy dresses, dancing and court intrigue.”

“Every lady enjoys a nice dress,” Lady Rose retorted. “She also desires a man who isn’t afraid to demand the truth, honors his Queen and is tall, well built with brown eyes and a voice that makes her a warm puddle of custard inside.”

Warmth flushed through him as his lady flirted with him. He needed to marry her quickly. That thought started him. Sir Alec never thought he’d meet such a vivacious match. He captured her lips in a kiss that certainly would not be described as chaste. Nor was the way Lady Rose fisted her hands in his coat or bit down on his lower lip.

His arm jerked as the fishing rod nearly pulled him over board.

“Bloody hell!”

“Sir Alec!” Lady Rose yanked on his arm holding him in the boat as whatever was on the end of the line pulled the boat back onto the main body of water.

“Let it go!” Lady Rose shouted.

“It’s just a fish.” He gritted his teeth and braced his feet against the bottom of the boat. He pulled back on the pole with all his might. “No fish will best me!”

Faster and faster the boat moved, pulling them further from the cove and the shore.

“Damnation, you foolish man! I don’t want to drown on this lake before I am known by my husband!”

He snapped his head around and the pole jerked from his grasp.

A particularly nasty curse spilled forth and he glared at the water as the pole sank down into the black depths.

Rose grasped his wrists and stared at the red welts on his hands. “Enough fishing.”

A loud gurgling and low groan echoed across the water followed by a huge wake that nearly capsized the boat. “Alec please!” Rose clung to him, her head tucked into his chest. His heart slammed and as much as he wanted to see what made the noise, he picked up the oars and brought them back to shore as Rose trembled in his arms.

Mr. Campbell helped moor the boat while Sir Alec assisted Rose ashore. One look at Rose’s pale face and Mr. Campbell nodded his head. “Mayor Tamworth has three boats and two farms. Talk to Mrs. Denton at the local butcher. She lost two sons recently and has quite a story to tell.”

Sir Alec nodded. Lady Rose stood staring at the lake, calmer, hands clenched at her side. “Rose?”

“I think I’ve seen enough to report to the Queen.”

“So have I,” Sir Alec agreed and with his arm wrapped around Lady Rose walked them back to the coach where they found the Reverend and his wife. 

“Sir Alec, I do not find your ”

“Lady Rose has had a day of it. And I’ll see to my future wife how I see fit. Now into the carriage. I’ll finish up my investigation in town while you return to the castle. We leave tomorrow”

“But we have not solved anything,” Mrs. Coates objected.

“Aye, we’ve solved it. My lady and I have all we need for the Queen. I’ll get the last bits here before we leave tomorrow.”

Rose looked up at him. “Are you sure?”

He kissed the top of her gloved hand. “Go back to the castle. This won’t take long and I think you’ve had enough of Lochs for a while.”

“And fishing,” she added with the slightest humor which caused his heart to thump in all different way. Yes, he was definitely pushing forward with their wedding the moment they returned to Court.

#

Sir Alec returned to the castle after a few hours of taking testimony, examining land grants and persuading the Mayor to admit to his and his cohorts’ greedy plans to control the Loch and surrounding lands. Of course, the good reverend would never approve of his methods of persuasion. Sending Rose back to the castle had been a diversion even if it meant he lost the pleasure of her company.

He shoved papers into his leather bag and scrubbed at his eyes still not quite ready sleep. Other than wind howling outside and expected resulting settling in the structure, the halls remained silent. With little hesitation, he strode across into Lady Rose’s quarters to check on her. Her hair plaited and fingers curled around woolen blankets, the fire dying in the fireplace, her face was relaxed easing some of his tension. 

One day, he would not crawl into a cold bed alone but would have his feisty lady to join him. Temptation taunted him. If he yielded, his Queen would have his guts strung on her bow for target practice. Instead he turned and poked at the fire until it flared.

“Get everything you needed?” His lady’s voice warmed and unwound him like a hearty glass of mead.

“Aye,” he replied and jammed the poker back into the metal container before facing her. She curled up with the blankets tucked around her.

Without thought he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You should sleep. We leave early.”

“Anxious to get back to court? I would have thought you’d enjoy the time away from all the political intrigue and manipulations?” Lady Rose stretched her arms up followed by a bone cracking yawn.

“I think you are enjoying this adventure far more than the rest of us.” Sir Alec traced his fingers along her plaited hair. “I canna understand why with the long carriage ride ahead and the ever present sermons we must endure from our companions.” His stomach knotted in memory of the trip from London.

“It’s not so bad.” Rose reached over and clasped his hand, her thumb drawing lazy circles on his wrist. He couldn’t deny his pulse pounded in reaction. And despite his annoyance at this loss of control, he didn’t pull away. 

“Mrs. Coates and I get along when she’s not with her husband. She’s a bit more fun really. And I enjoy seeing the countryside.”

“And spending time with your future husband?” Sir Alec asked. “Has it left you prepared to beg the Queen for a more appealing fiancé?”

A giggle bubbled forth and she sat up in bed, revealing how thin the cotton chemise was against the glow from the fire. His mouth dried and he reminded himself she had not yet answered his question.

“My dear Sir Alec, if I had any questions, they were satisfied by your determination to find the truth; and how you tolerated our dear reverend friend. I still find you quite the catch. Even if your fishing skills are lacking.” She teased him with a smile revealing a glimpse of pink tongue he longed to enjoy.

“My fishing skills are superb,” he insisted, leaning closer to her. “And now you have challenged my manly ability as a provider. That cannot go without response.”

“And how will my manly future husband prove his skills?” Rose’s voice lowered to throaty quality that shivered down his spine.

“When we are away from this drafty castle and our pious companions, I will show you fishing.”

“I look forward to it.” The wind howled and the flames flickered in the fireplace. “We best be getting rest. The Queen will be anxious to hear from us. As I am anxious for my fishing demonstration.”

“My lady, I shall demonstrate thoroughly and with much vigor,” he promised. Just as Rose tugged him close and her tongue slid against his, a loud bang sounded followed by footsteps.

“Bloody Reverend,” Sir Alec groaned.

They held their breaths waiting a few minutes until footsteps passed her door and with another quiet thump of a door. 

“Good night, Sir. Alec.”

“Good night, my sweet lady.”

Sir Alec refused to acknowledge he used any stealth to leave Lady Rose’s quarters and walk back to his own. Just as he refused to acknowledge an odd snickering misty apparition at the end of the hall. 

“Do not task me.” He wagged his finger at whatever it was (he refused to call it ghost) as it slipped into the Reverend’s room. As he shut his door, he heard a loud screech followed by: “Sweet Jesus in Heaven!” and “I told you they were real!” A few prayers were said loudly and all went silent.

Sir Alec chuckled and slipped into bed. Perhaps he was interrupted by a cheeky spirit but at least it had the good sense to haunt the right room. He fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming not of spirits or lake creatures, but of his Rose and enduring the only kind of churchly service he desired – one that ended in I do.


End file.
